Just Bandmates?
by muuu
Summary: AU. When Mitsume realizes she can't sleep, what will she do! Is it insomnia? Possibly. Or is it something to do with Sasuke? And what does Ryu and Manager-san have to do with this! Sasuke/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Boys Over Flowers, or DC's.

Completly re-edited!

* * *

Mitsume cannot sleep.

This is ridiculous, she thought.

At first, it was just for a few hours at night. Then, it was days during those rare afternoon nap sessions. And now, it's weeks, overall.

What is this hectic schedule doing to her?

Although, she may look like a regular high school student, but her near-white purple headed self really stood out. She had been assigned to the popular group Kessho, along with Sasuke and Ryu. They were called the "Variety group" known for drastically switching song styles. Moreover they known country-wide. And of course, they has those scattered and various international fans.

Three years ago, the trio seperately joined the company label. During the three years before debuting as Kessho, they became trainees - those who would take a couple or more years to train their vocals, instrument skills, and hone their dancing skills. And soon, the three became close, learning how to live with the others' habits. They had become bandmates. Well, just bandmates?

Anyways, back to Mitsume's ordeal.

The two smushed-together bunk beds barely fit in the small crevice called a room. There were the bunk beds, a teeny hallway in front of the beds, and a large window that took up half the teeny wall. The clothes had to be in a seperate room - the size of their room, somewhat smaller. She and Ryu would lay on the top bunks while Sasuke and Manager-san would lay on the bottoms.

Anyways.

Mitsume would toss and turn, she would kick her blanket off, and even beat the pillow to death to somehow soften it. She even texted Gaara for some tips on how to sleep. Of course, that didn't work.

So it just got to the point where she just accepted it. She'd lay there, waiting for the three males to fall asleep. Or just wait for Ryu's snoring, ensuring they were all unconscious. Then, she'd carefully step down the ladder, gingerly avoiding the creaky rung. She tiptoed on the floorboards, not stepping onto the craky ones. And after she made it out of their cramped room, she would go into the kitchen for some water, and either read a book under the lamp on the little shelf, stand thing or watch sad Korean dramas on the television.

But tonight, she didn't read a book, and she didn't watch, "Boys Over Flowers." Instead, she laid there, on the couch, thinking about how she felt toward her fellow bandmates.

The flaming orange-haired Ryu was most likely her older brother. He teased her, nagged at her, scolded her, and acted as a good figure when he needed be.

Manager-san is definitely like her dad. He led her to the right path, guided her to make the right decisions, and basically took care of the whole band.

But, Sasuke isn't like a brother. He isn't like a family member at all.

Mitsume was thoroughly confused. Setting her feet on the cold hardwood floor, she momentarily flinched because her feet rapidly decreased in temperature, thanks to, "the stupid cold and awkward wooden floors that we should get rid of," Ryu put one day. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass while reaching to turn on the faucet. But alas, as she whacked her finger on the faucet handle, her fingers on Mitsume's other hand knocked the glass over and it shattered on the choclate brown ceramic tiles.

Sighing through her nose, she just knew that woke up Sasuke. Who was now walking into the living room in a loose, white t-shirt and red, green, and blue pajama pants. He was rubbing the sleep out of his left eye while piercing her pair of liquid gold eyes with his coal black right one.

"What are you doing?" he calmly whispered.

"I went to get some water in the middle of the night and dropped the glass I was about to use," she guiltily whispered back.

There were shards of glass, laying on its side of sitting straight up. Unfortunately, she was looking at Sasuke as she reached for some glass; but the damage was done. The shard dug into her palm. It took her a few seconds to register she was bleeding and she calmly walked to the sink and washed off the blood. Sasuke went to get the first-aid kit and got out the disinfectant spray and the bandages.

Mitsume reluctantly walked over to Sasuke at the counter to clean the wound.

She winced and flinched as Sasuke agonizingly slow sprayed the germ-killing spray all over her wound and she bit her lip to try and suppress the hiss of pain on the tip of her tongue. After he stopped, he took the bandages and wrapped it tightly around her hand, sure that that would stop the blood from seeping through the tightly wrapped up gash. Mitsume muttered a thank you and bent down to continue picking up the glass. But she didn't get far before he grabbed her waist.

"You just cut yourself, picking up glass. You want to have that spray sprayed all over your hands, again?" he asked.

"Well, I have to clean up."

"I'll do it. Go to bed, we have to film a music video tomorrow," he said as he pulled out the sweeping pan and broom.

The younger walked back to the bedroom, thinking along the way. Why would Sasuke help me? she pondered. He doesn't like me like that does he? she thought as she unintentionally laid in Sasuke's bed.

And she just continued thinking, until warm arms wrapped around her waist as she laid on her side.

"How long?" he demanded.

"I do have no idea what you are speaking of," she replied.

He must have been able to till she was lying because he demanded an answer once more. I lost, she knew.

"More than a few weeks. I lost count after two and a half," she slowly confessed, picking the right words.

"Tch. It's a wonder how you still stand everyday."

But Mitsume was already soundly sleeping with a small and slight upward pull on the corners of her lips. Maybe those warm arms were just what she needed.

* * *

Mitsume woke up and Sasuke's lanky arms were still wrapped around her. A slight twitch of her lips brought a small smile to her face; it slowly broke out to a grin - but she put her straight face on after she realized she was beaming like a fool. Sleep feels nice, she thought. Slowly sitting up, she pulled Sasuke's arms off her. She carefully got off the bed and climbed on her own cold and bare bed.

Maybe, just maybe, she was in love with Sasuke. And she sat thinking some more. That_ could_ explain why she feels the heat in her cheeks when Sasuke catches her stares at him, why her heart pounds when he accidently brushes her hand with his, and why her stomach does flips when he just glances at her.

But why would he love her? He could like all these other girls, like Ino. She's pretty, has a good figure, a good personality, and fun to be with. But she admits she's pretty, has a good firgure, but Mitsume is boring, quiet, shy, and depends on Ryu or Sasuke most of the time.

"Why are you crying?"

Obviously , Mitsume wasn't aware of Sasuke standing on the rung of the ladder, head just over the foot of her bed. She was also oblivious to Sasuke waking up overall - and that she was crying. And she was surprised that her voice was even.

"I like someone."

"What's he like?" Sasuke asked.

"He's bipolar," she sourly replied. "He can be really nice, and then he can be that human ice cube he normally is." And then she went on and on about the "wonderful" qualities of these males.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and although his voice didn't show it, his eyes flashed with emotion.

"Then don't love him anymore." The dark orbs revealed irritation, anger, and jealousy?

"I can't."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Serious?"

"Yes! I am serious!" Mitsume answered as she slammed herself down on her bed and covered herself in the sheets, waiting for Sasuke to just leave her alone.

* * *

Mitsume was walking down the small and narrow hallway, stopping at the mirror to see if she looked alright before leaving. She wore a pair of white skinny jeans and a dark purple crop top with a white undershirt underneath the fishnet undershirt underneath the crop top. And let's not forget about the big, thick, black DC's she wore. Her long, fluffy-ish, curly, near-white purple hair had a small tuff tied in a small hairtie.

Suddenly, a hand shot out of the bedroom and grbabed her wrist, dragging her into the small room.

Sasuke slammed the door closed and held her captive between him and the wooden door. His arms were on either side, preventing escape.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke growled.

"It's the fear of rejection, rea-"

She didn't get to finish, seeing how he attacked her lips, right there.

"-lly," she finished after he pulled away.

"I hope you know I'm hopelessly in love with you," she nagged as she lightly poked his pale cheek.

"Good," Sasuke smirked.

"What did I tell you, Manager-san? That Sasuke would make the first move! But noooo~ You never listen to stupid Ryu who likes to jam by himself in the corner," Ryu said. "Now you owe me twenty bucks."

Manager was grumbling to himself about how he should get to know Sasuke and Mitume better as he fished for his wallet in his pocket.


End file.
